El vampiro de mis pesadillas
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Aun podía ver esa sonrisa sádica en su boca, la sangre rodando por sus labios y los colmillos que tanto sobresalían, mostrándose orgullosos. "Nos vemos en la puerta del infierno"


**_**Cuarto Concurso**_ del foro: _**"Concursos: La originalidad es posible"**_.**

**Clasificación; K+**

**Entorno; **Mundo alternativo.

**Genero; **Terror/ Misterio

**Titulo; **El vampiro de mis pesadillas

**Personaje principal; **Yamanaka Ino

**El vampiro de mis pesadillas**

Él la observaba.

La observaba todas las noches y eso la asustaba.

Sabía que la miraba.

Sabía que entraba a su habitación todas las noches.

Sabía que el se sentaba en su cama, la acariciaba, la tocaba.

Pero sobre todo sabía que él lamía su cuello, saboreando.

Aun podía ver esa sonrisa sádica en su boca, la sangre rodando por sus labios y los colmillos que tanto sobresalían, mostrándose orgullosos.

Cuando se iba, ella se sentaba en su cama a llorar maldiciendo una y mil veces el momento en el que lo había conocido.

Aun recordaba aquella fatídica noche. Ella había decidido ir a bailar, después de todo era un sábado por la noche y tenia ganas de salir.

Se vistió con un corto vestido negro con volados, sin mangas, pegado a su figura, tacones de aguja y dejó que su largo pelo rubio cayera libremente por su espalda.

Rímel, rubor y brillo de labios era todo lo que llevaba, era joven con belleza natural, no necesitaba molestos cosméticos que al final solo harían que su envejecimiento fuera aun más rápido.

Tomo su bolso y, aun que algo en su interior le decía que no saliera, no le hizo caso y se fue.

Llego a un club nocturno alejado de su casa, no quería encontrarse con nadie conocido, esa era una de aquellas noches en las que quería bailar libremente sin nadie que la limitara o le dijera que era hora de irse.

Entro al local, no se sorprendió al escuchar a estridente música, tampoco de las personas que bailaban y saltaban como si no hubiera un mañana, al contrario, empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música y así siguió hasta que no pudo más y se acerco a la barra de licores llamando al bar tender, pero antes de que pudiera pedir algo un Martini estaba frente a ella.

Miró hacia su lado derecho para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo corto, negro y liso, piel empalidecida como fantasma. Sus ojos estaban totalmente serrados y en sus labios pudo notar una sonrisa, algo aterradora.

Su vestimenta era totalmente negra, camisa pantalones y zapatos, a excepción de una chaqueta de color gris oscuro a la altura de sus rodillas.

-No gracias – se negó –no bebo nada de parte de un desconocido –le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el chico se acerco más a el y la piel se le erizo.

-Eso esta bien –dijo el con voz profunda y calmada –Después de todo, no puedes beber todo lo que te da un vampiro –ella se rió pensando que era un chiste, pero al momento de que él abriera sus ojos pudo sentir como sí la música y toda las personas que estaban a su alrededor se detuvieran, trato de mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, era como si estuviera quedado hipnotizada al ver los profundos ojos negros de aquel misterioso hombre, sin que ella pudiera percatarse su cuerpo empezó a moverse acercándose a el casi contra su voluntad.

Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia pudo sentir como él acercaba su boca al cuello de ella, lo beso, lo olfateo y lo lamio, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo, pero no de excitación, sino de miedo.

-Delicioso –susurro el a su oído mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en la cadera de la rubia, acerco sus labios a los de ella apresándolos en un beso, sus ojos se ensancharon y en lo único que pensaba era en ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cuando el cerro los ojos todo volvió a la normalidad, al recuperar el control total de su cuerpo lo empujo lejos de ella, antes de irse la miro con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Ella volvió a la pista de baile mientras trataba de despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido anteriormente, pero no podía olvidarlo, a pesar de todo seguía bailando y después de varias copas ya no se acordaba de nada.

Pero esa noche no bailo con ningún hombre.

Cuando decidió irse era ya muy tarde por la noche, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, salió un poco mareada por todo lo que había tomado, trataba de mantenerse en pie, le era muy difícil puesto a que no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto como lo había echo esa noche.

Se tambaleaba, tropezaba de vez en cuando y luego caía, era realmente molesto pero luego se acostumbro.

A medida que caminaba podía escuchar como un extraño ruido se hacia cada vez más sonoro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percato de que el ruido eran… gemidos de una mujer.

Con curiosidad se acerco al callejón de donde salían esos gemido, dudo pues su padre siempre le había dicho que la curiosidad era el peor enemigo del hombre, trato de evitarlo y hacer caso de las sabias palabras de su padre, pero la inquietud que sentía ante el misterio de aquellos sonidos le gano, así que no pudo hace más que asomar la cabeza por un lado del oscuro callejón.

Habían dos personas, uno aparentaba ser un hombre y otra era la mujer que momentos antes soltaba los gemidos y que ahora se encontraba inerte entre los brazos de aquel hombre, ella se encontraba encorvado mientras que, a su parecer, besaba el cuello de la mujer.

Se exalto al ver como el rostro del hombre empezó a levantar el rostro, se congelo, era el mismo hombre del club, el mismo que ahora le sonreía con los labios cubiertos del liquido carmesí que emanaba del cuello de aquella mujer que yacía en sus brazos que ya se encontraba empalidecida por la falta de sangre en su organismo mientras que aquel sujeto que le había robado su ultimo suspiro de vida la dejaba caer secamente y se acercaba a ella.

Cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente seca ella reacciono y empezó a correr tratando de alejarse de el, pero su intento parecía ser en vano, lágrimas de frustración empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, frustración por la situación en la que se encontraba, frustración por quererse alejar de el y no poder, frustración por sentirse tan débil y patética como nunca se había sentido.

De repente uno de sus tacones de rompió provocando que se tropezara, miro hacia atrás y lo vio acercándose a ella a paso lento, se sentó y trato de quitar las correas que amarraban sus tacones, pero era una misión casi imposible ya que sus dedos se resbalaban a causa del nerviosismo que sentía.

-¡Por favor, déjame en paz! –le grito con desesperación sin dejar de tratar de quitarse los tacones, las lágrimas no cesaban y caían libremente por sus mejillas, logro por fin quitarse los tacones, pero ya era tarde, el extraño se encontraba frente a ella propinándole un pequeño empujón y acostándola completamente en el piso, se posó encima de ella mientras que se sostenía con los brazos para no aplastarla, abrió sus ojos posándolos en los de ella y empezó a hablar.

-Yamanaka Ino –pronuncio su nombre lentamente en voz roca, ella sintió estremecerse –Eres una criatura exótica e interesante, eres adictiva –le susurro para luego empezar a descender su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente deseando que lo que le estaba pasando fuera una pesadilla, volvió a abrir los ojos pero el ya no estaba, trato de controlar su respiración pero los sollozos que escapaban de su boca se lo impedían.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y lloró sin consuelo, después de ese suceso las cosas empeoraron, la primera semana podía sentir la mirada de aquel ser en su nuca, podía sentir como la seguía a todas partes, por esa razón dejo de salir por las noches y se acostaba temprano para escapar a su mundo y que esa sensación desapareciera, sin tener éxito alguno.

La semana siguiente se percato de que cuando ella dormía el entraba a su habitación y empezaba a tocarla, pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, por su estomago y a veces por su cara, olía su cabello, besaba su boca…

Lamía su cuello…

Con la desesperación corriendo por sus venas dejo de dormir ya que había descubierto que si no dormía el no entraba a su cuarto, bebía café, comía gran cantidad de dulce e incluso se ponía sus audífonos y oía música a gran volumen para no dormirse, pero cuando se asomaba por el lumbral ahí estaba el, viendo hacia su ventana y sonriendo cuando la veía, mientras que ella se asustaba cada vez más.

-Ino –le llamaban sus amigas, cuando volteaba a verlas podía notar la preocupación en su rostro, pero ella lo tomaba como pena y esto simplemente la hastiaba –Ino ¿estas bien? –pregunto la chica que conocía desde la infancia, Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga y confidente.

-Estoy bien –le respondía ella con irritación.

-¿E-estas segura? U-últimamente estas muy irritable y más… delgada –Ino volteo a ver a su otra amiga de ojos blancos, Hinata Hyuga quien era la que ahora trataba de agarrarle la mano, pero ella solo la hecho para atrás con molestia.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! ¿Pueden dejarme en paz? –les grito, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa pues que ella nunca les había gritado de esa forma, pero a Ino no le importo y empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar lejos de ellas, escucho un sollozo de Hinata, pero no se detuvo.

Llego hasta una pequeña colina alejada de la universidad, era uno de esos lugares dentro del campus en el que casi no iban muchas personas. Se acostó en el pasto a ver las nubes tal y como hacia Shikamaru, uno de sus mejores amigos varones y ex novio.

Pronto sintió como el sueño la invadía, sus ojos le pesaban y al final se permitió dormir, después de todo aun era de día, seguro el no aparecería, no podía aparecer.

Cuando se quedo profundamente dormida seño que estaba en un bosque oscuro, con un largo y negro vestido de falda con volados que no le pertenecían, trato de identifica aquel lugar pero no se parecía a ninguno en el que haya estado antes.

Escucho una rama romperse, con miedo voltio rápidamente hacia donde escucho el ruido encontrándose con nada más que arboles.

Entonces escucho otro ruido, esta vez una risa, se congelo cuando él apareció frente a ella, corrió tratando de alejarse de el.

-No puedes escapar de mi –escucho un susurro en el viento –eres mía-.

-¡No! ¡Déjame tranquila! –Grito, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, vio las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos lo cual le indicaba la salida de aquel tenebroso lugar, pero al pisar su vestido se tropezó cayendo boca abajo, sintió la presencia de el cerca de ella y grito nuevamente -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues? –preguntaba entrecortadamente.

-No te persigo, solo reclamo lo que es mío –dijo el, no sabia de donde venia su voz, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente –en cuanto a mi identidad muy pronto la sabrás, solo es cuestión de tiempo –.

Despertó exaltada, con la respiración entre cortada y las lagrimas ya rodando por su mejillas, ese sueño había sido tan real que incluso aun podía sentir la presencia de aquel hombre que la acosaba, miro a todos lados y se encontró sola en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado dormida y se percato, por la posición del sol, de que ya era tarde, rápidamente busco su celular y confirmo su sospecha.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr hacia la universidad, noto que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. Siguió corriendo pero se detuvo al creer ver una sombra y cuando se detuvo para observar con más cuidado se dio cuenta de que no había nada, o eso creyó. Se concentro en llegar a su ultima clase, al doblar la esquina de los pasillos se detuvo en seco al verlo del otro lado del pasillo, quiso correr pero ya era tarde, el la había empujando contra la pared juntando sus cuerpos y limitándole el paso poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, acercó su boca al oído de la rubia y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, la rubia dejo caer su bolso en donde llevaba todo el material de la universidad por causa de la impresión que le había causado tal acto.

-Ya te lo dije, por más que trates no puedes escapar –le susurro al oído, Ino lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto que estaba sonriendo prepotentemente –y muy pronto estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad –abrió la boca y sus colmillos salieron relucientemente al aire, mediante se acercaban a su cuello parecían crecer, la rubia abrió los ojos a más no poder y empezó a gritar.

-¡No!-exclamo, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y se deslizo por la pared escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, poco después noto los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor, levanto el rostro para ver como las demás personas que se encontraban en ese pasillo empezaban a susurrarse unos a otros mientras la miraban como si estuviera loca, miro a todas partes y noto que todos la miraban así, todos menos sus amigas que la miraban con preocupación.

Extendió una mano hacia ellas, pero al notar esto Sakura voltio la cara, ignorándola y tomando de la mano a Hinata llevándosela lejos, la Hyuga seguía mirándola con preocupación mientras que Sakura se la llevaba, pero lo que más le había dolido fue ver como su amiga peli azul tambien volteaba el rostro acelerando un poco el paso.

Abrió los ojos a más n o poder, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus amigas la abandonaban, la dejaban.

Tomo su bolso y lo abrazo a su pecho para luego empezar a correr, ya no sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas por que ya no tenia lagrimas que llorar, aun podía sentir su rostro como si estuviera pelado por tantas de esas gotas que había derramado. Corrió hacia la puerta de la universidad con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta su hogar y tirarse sobre su cama para intentar ahogarse con su almohada, pero antes de poder salir a tiempo de sus pensamientos choco contra la espalda de alguien provocando que la rubia callera.

-Lo siento –se disculpo en un susurro mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-No te preocupes Ino, no pasa nada –el corazón de la rubia se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto, el chico que le gustaba desde que se graduó.

-Naruto ¿Qué tal? –le saludo con algo de emoción en su voz.

-Estoy bien, gracias –sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, de un momento a otro empezó pasar su mano por su nuca, Ino sabia que el solo hacia eso cuando se ponía nervioso pero a ella le encantaba verlo así –Ino, me preguntaba si tu… ¿quieres salir con… migo? –pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, Ino tambien se sonrojó, iba a decirle que si, pero en cuanto miro a la calle que estaba frente ella y a espaldas de Naruto, vio al hombre de pelo negro que la atormentaba con el seño fruncido, sus ojos abiertos y un brillo de peligro en ellos. Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder, lo miraba a el y miraba a Naruto temiendo por lo que le pudiera hacer a este ultimo, así que hizo lo que tenia que hacer…

A pesar de que eso implicara lastimarse a sí misma…

-No –le respondió lo más fríamente posible bajando su rostro y ocultándolo tras su flequillo, pudo sentir la sorpresa del rubio y eso fue lo que más le dolió –No quiero verte nunca Naruto… lo siento –y sin más que decir empezó a correr lejos de el, escucho como el rubio la llamaba pero no le hizo caso, no quería mirar atrás por que si lo hacia se derrumbaría.

Sin mirar a ningún lado empezó a cruzar la gran avenida que la separaba del camino a su casa. De pronto empezó a sentir vértigo, todo a su alrededor se movía a diferentes direcciones y esto hizo que se detuviera en medio de uno de lo carriles. Un gran camión que se acercaba a ella de manera rápida, el estridente ruido del claxon del camión golpeaba sus oídos con violencia, trato de moverse pero le era casi imposible ya que sentía que se caería.

Empezó a ver el camión extrañamente lejano y borroso, la respiración empezó a fallarle, sus rodillas temblaban, todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro lentamente y se sintió caer, espero caer en la fría calle pero el golpe nunca llego, antes de cerrar los ojos completamente vio el rostro pálido de su acosador con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todo se volvió negro.

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pestaño varias veces pero no había luz a la cual acostumbrarse, sin embargo sabia que; estaba sobre una cama que no era la suya, ya que en esta en la que se encontraba era más grande, como tipo matrimonial.

Busco la orilla de la cama y cuando la encontró se sentó, trato de ponerse de pie y al lograrlo las velas se encendieron solas, esto la asusto, pero lo que más le asusto fue saber que ya no tenia su ropa puesta y que solo permanecía con su ropa interior.

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo la voz desde un rincón en donde se encendieron las velas que momentos antes se encontraban apagadas, brinco de la sorpresa y casi por instinto cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, lo miro horrorizada y el pareció entender la preocupación tras su mirada –no te preocupes, no te he hecho nada –trato de tranquilizarla con su voz suave pero claro que no había funcionado.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? –pregunto entrecortadamente dando algunos paso atrás al notar que el se acercaba, siendo sus intentos fallidos al chocarse con un buró de mediano tamaño que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Este, mi doncella, es mi palacio donde habitaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas –dijo el.

-¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí! Quiero volver a mi casa –le grito ella con desesperación.

-Me temó que eso no se puede querida –respondió el dándole una sonrisa falsa –después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar en un lugar en el que nadie lo conoce? Es una perdida de tiempo –le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella trato de zafarse del agarre pero el era más fuerte y no se notaba que estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo.

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir? –le pregunto con miedo ahora viendo como él ponía un vestido junto con un hermoso juego de joyería sobre la cama de la cual ella se había levantado anteriormente.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, por el momento compláceme con tu presencia para recorrer junto a ti esta solitaria casa –le dijo mientras que se acercaba a su rostro depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego salir de la habitación, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiarse. Ella no entendía ese repentino cambio en el, desde la noche en que la había empezado a acosar nunca le había dado tal espacio.

Diez minutos después decidió salir para encontrárselo a el frente a la puerta mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella puso su mano sobre la de el después de dudar un poco, pero pensó en que el tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa y si hacia algo mal ese podría ser su fin.

El le mostro todo, desde la sala hasta el comedor, las habitaciones, los distintos jardines de aquel castillo, incluso entró al salón de música que se encontraba al final del pasillo de el segundo nivel, al pasar por el corredor que la llevaba hasta su habitación noto una secuencia de cuadros de distintos paisajes: un campo de flores, montañas, un valle, una playa, un atardecer, el mar, etc. Pero el que más le sorprendió fue ver una pintura de ella en el bosque con el mismo vestido que llevaba en su sueño enmarcado un marco plateado, pero toda esta secuencia se le hacia extraña ¿Por qué pondría un cuadro de ella al lado de todos esos paisajes? Algo le daba un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Duro semanas en ese lugar, la oscuridad y la soledad la estaban llevando hacia la locura.

Uno de esos días el la había sacado al jardín donde la esperaba una gran variedad de postres sobre una pequeña mesa la cual incluía una sombrilla de color negro que cubría aquellos postres del sol, el la invito a sentarse y a pesar de que así lo hizo no comió nada de lo que se encontraba en aquella mesa.

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el jardín el la guío a la habitación de la que había salido una hora antes, el abrió los ojos y al ella verlo directamente a los ojos callo en su trampa instantáneamente, la condujo a la cama acostándola en ella sin que la rubia se opusiera a nada, la despojo de sus ropas junto con las de él, le sostuvo el cuello mientras que acercaba su boca a este y sus colmillos empezaron a aparecer para luego clavarlos en el cuello de la rubia sin ningún tipo de piedad justamente cuando ella despertaba del trance.

Esa noche él hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo mientras que ella sollozaba en voz baja.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó se encontró sola, se sentía vacía y despojada de su ser, miro hacia todos lados y al no notarlo ahí busco alguna ropa con la cual cubrirse, encontró una camisa blanca y un bóxer, pero no le importo y se los puso, tampoco le importo el hecho de que estaba descalza, tenia que salir antes de que él volviera.

Miro por la ventana y noto que un poco más abajo se encontraba un pequeño cobertizo, con cuidado se sentó en la ventana para luego intentar tirarse sobre el techado del cobertizo, al momento de tirarse uno de sus pies de resbalo y rodo por el techo inclinado para luego caer al suelo cayendo sobre su espalda.

El fuerte dolor del impacto le impedía levantarse pero todo le dolía de maceado como para hacerlo, pero tenia que escapar de aquel lugar a como diera costo.

Se levanto y con un gran esfuerzo empezó a correr sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana de la que había saltado momentos antes, este con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino corrió hasta encontrar los limites de aquel castillo, los cueles eran separados por una cerca de alambre de púas, sin dudar un momento tomo uno de aquellos alambres sintiendo como las púas se clavaban en sus manos y lo alzo para pasar entre ellas, su piel se rasguñaba al rozar aquellos picos pero le resto importancia, la libertad estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió a través del bosque pero cuando llego a su final se encontró en medio de la carretera principal que guiaba a la población en donde vivía y entonces empezó a correr a lo largo de toda la carretera.

No supo por cuantas horas había corrido solo sabia que por fin había llegado a su destino, siguió corriendo con dirección a su casa pasando por la universidad y vio a sus amigas caminando de salida, sintió una alegría tremenda al verlas y corrió hacia ellas tirándose a los brazos de Sakura para abrasarla.

-¡¿Pero que…? –trato de gritar la peli rosa.

-¡Sakura, Hinata! –grito la rubia, con los ojos cristalizados de la alegría.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –pregunto la Haruno con mirada de temor, Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Soy yo Sakura, Ino –le respondió pero la peli rosa seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca, la rubia la soltó y miro la Hyuga quien dio un salto hacia atrás –Hi-Hinata, tu te acuerdas de mi ¿cierto? –le pregunto con temor.

-N-no, lo siento –le respondió mientras se escondía tras la espalda de Sakura.

-Yo no se quien eres, pero será mejor que… -pero no termino al escuchar como alguien la llamaba, Ino abrió los ojos más que antes al ver como Naruto besaba a Sakura.

-Naruto…-susurro en voz baja esta vez sintiendo sus lagrimas caer.

-¿Eh, te conozco? –preguntó rascando su cabeza con cara de duda y mirando hacia otro lado, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde ella estaba se percato de que la chica había salido corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Ino corrió sin saber lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué sus amigas no la recordaban? ¿Por qué Naruto no la recordaba? No sabia que hacer, se sentía desesperada, no sabía que hacer y siguió corriendo hasta su casa, tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y al descubrir que estaba serrada busco la llave que estaba escondida dentro del timbre descompuesto y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con su padre frente a ella apuntándole con un arma.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el imponente hombre ferozmente.

-¿Papá? Soy yo, Ino, tu hija –le respondió tratando de sonreír mientras se señalaba a si misma.

-¡Tonterías! Mi hija murió junto con su madre en un accidente automovilístico –grito el hombre frunciendo el seño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sigo viva papá, mamá fue la única que murió en ese accidente –le dijo, el hombre apretó los labios fuertemente, obviamente el no le creía -¡Ya se! La foto… -y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndose con aquel hombre hacia el gran comedor en donde se encontraba la foto que se había tomado junto a él el día en el que lo habían nombrado general de la fuerzas armadas, pero la sorpresa llego a la rubia al ver que en la gran foto al pie de la mesa solo se encontraba la imagen de su padre.

-Mi hija murió junto con su madre hace ya diecisiete años y medio, a la edad de tres años –conto el rubio con rencor en su voz –no ahí ninguna forma de que seas ella, ya estuve en el cementerio el día en el que su pequeño cuerpo calcinado fue enterrado –finalizo.

-No… -susurro –no, no, no ¡No! –gritaba ella mientras corría con sus pies descalzos a través de la sala levantado cada marco que encontraba, buscando sus fotos, encontrándose siempre con lo mismo; una imagen de su padre… solo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –grito el señor Yamanaka tomando a Ino del brazo y tirándola a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

"_Me temó que eso no se puede querida…" _Ahora entendía sus palabras _"después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar en un lugar en el que nadie lo conoce?" _El había causado todo esto, él había hecho que todos se olvidaran de ella, él había robado su vida…

Luego de varios minutos ahí tirada la rubia se levanto sin emitir ningún ruido, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de vida, ahora solo era un cuerpo vacio que caminaba con un solo rumbo fijo…

El precipicio…

Al llegar miro al fondo del precipicio pero no pensó nada y dio un paso posándose en la orilla de aquel que seria su final, antes de dar el último paso escucho un susurro a su oído…

_-Nos vemos en la puerta del infierno –_y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, él ya la había empujado.

El pelinegro miro al fondo del precipicio.

_Nada_

Volvió al castillo y miro todos cuadros hasta llegar al último de ellos, al más grande y sonrió al ver como la silueta de la rubia desaparecía de la imagen…

Al final del día Yamanaka Ino _nunca existió…_


End file.
